


Itch to Scratch

by zeekubeast



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Trans Trevor Belmont, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fantasies, historically inaccurate packer, probably. i mean there's magic so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeekubeast/pseuds/zeekubeast
Summary: Set during Season 2 of Castlevania (Netflix Series). Trevor Belmont finds himself relaxed enough to feel desire, so he finds himself a quiet corner of the Hold to deal with it. Unfortunately, his daydreams get away from him.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Itch to Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this after season 2 aired and it's been sitting in my WIPs all this time. So... enjoy!
> 
> Update: Now mirrored on fanfiction.online under the same author and title.

Trevor had found himself a dark corner in the depths of the Belmont Hold, somewhere between the tunnel to the underground cistern and the collection of thickly woven tapestries of monks and knights fighting against the hordes of the night with badly bent elbows and fading embroidered Latin. It was serviceable enough, especially with the salvaged blanket around him to trap most of his own heat against his skin. He had told Sypha he was just going to go exploring. The truth was that he just needed some time alone. Some alone time. To scratch an itch.

It was not that often in recent memory that he's had a chance to be relaxed enough to catch the urge, let alone deal with it. Trevor hunkered down in an alcove where he was pretty sure he was sufficiently hidden. There was a little square pillow stuffed with straw or something that made it stiff enough to hold its shape when he sat down on it. Better than stone floor, he thought.

Trevor exhaled slowly through his teeth, rubbing a hand over his crotch to stoke the heat that had been building for days now. He picked apart the laces of his breeches with bitten-down fingernails, ears pricked for any sound that would indicate his companions. It was still silent when they were loose. Well, silent except for him.

Carefully, Trevor fished the leather cock-and-balls out of his smallclothes and bundled it up in a corner of the blanket he had draped over him. He shivered, feeling strangely naked without the weight of it against his thigh. “S'not like I need to piss on a tree right now,” he mumbled to himself, scratching the back of his neck.

With a sigh, Trevor let his fingers run down through the warm coarse hair that trailed all the way up his stomach, down to the source of the heat between his legs. He curled his forefinger inward, surprised to find how slick he already was before he'd even touched himself properly. Trevor muffled himself with his other wrist as he let two finger trail up the lips of his cunt until they formed a V on either side of his hard clit. God, it had been far too long since he'd last done this, he'd forgotten how good it felt.

Trevor pinched the stiff shaft of his clit between thumb and forefinger, jerking it off like a little cock. He was hard enough to feel the meat of it shift beneath the hood of skin as he rubbed at himself. Touching his finger to the head made him hiss and flinch. Too much. But he was hungry for it. He tapped again, lightly, letting the pad of his finger rest against the tip where it branched off into the lips of his vulva.

It was like an itch, like a hunger, more than just _wanting_ to feel something; it was _needing_ to feel _that_ thing. Trevor bit into his vambrace, exhaling heavily through his nose, his eyes closed as he rubbed and pinched.

Unbidden, the thought of Sypha's hands came to his mind. Her fine fingers, strong but small and able to summon flame at a thought. Her hands on his, small but warm. Firm. Skilled hands. Trevor shivered at the thought of Sypha's hands on him, her clever fingers coated in his slickness as she traced over his vulva. He mirrored his imagination with his own hand.

 _She'd be curious,_ he thought. He rubbed his whole hand over his slit. _She's always so curious about everything._ He bit down a whine as imaginary-Sypha trailed a finger around the head of his clit. _Look at how fat it has become,_ she'd coo softly. _So desperate._ Trevor's hand jittered as he teased himself with her gentle touch.

 _Please,_ he'd whine. It ached so much, that feather-light gentleness that washed over him and left him burning for more. He'd wish she would be a little rougher with him. But that wasn't Sypha. Sypha would be _thorough_.

 _Here?_ Imaginary-Sypha asked as Trevor pushed a finger inward. He let his head drop, hunching his shoulders into the sensation. It sated a little bit of that hunger, that need for something to fill him. Imaginary-Sypha swirled the finger around the opening, smiling as Trevor twitched and sighed under her touch. She curled the finger up, stroking along the roof of his cunt in a way that made him squirm and nearly kick.

_So wet and warm inside you, Belmont._

_Please,_ he grit his teeth. _More, please_. He drew back until the entrance then, slowly, deliberately pushed two fingers back into his drooling slit. He lost his grip on the fantasy a little, thrusting into himself quick enough to grind against the heel of his hand. Maybe Sypha would take mercy on him and give him what he needed. Maybe. She'd be staring at his face the whole time, too, watching him try to keep quiet and gasp.

Trevor slowed down his pace a little, humping his hand with two fingers deep in his cunt. Two was definitely better, filled the need more. He blinked, breathing a little harsh around the edges. The room was silent around him. Gritting his teeth, Trevor closed his eyes again. Imaginary-Sypha sat between his legs, fucking him with one hand and petting his thigh with the other. She would be so warm to him. Even in her teasing.

His clit was beginning to chafe a little from the rubbing. Trevor lifted his slick fingers to his mouth, imagining they were Sypha's. Imagining Sypha telling him to suck on them. God, what if it was her wetness instead of his that was on his tongue? The thought made him flush to his ears. No, he probably shouldn't be imagining licking Sypha _there_.

But his mind had already run off with the thought by the time Trevor was back to rubbing himself. Sypha's face between his legs, eyes hooded as she kissed his clit softly, spreading him open with her thumbs so that she could eat him out. Trevor choked on his breath. He rubbed his fingers over his lips and hard-on, dipping into the valleys between, miming the touch of a tongue.

Trevor would reach out to stroke Sypha's hair—just to pet it, not grab it, even though he desperately wanted to feel anchored to something, anything. Just pet those ginger curls, softly, to thank her, to let her know how he felt. Trevor gasped as he imagined Sypha looking up at him with those big blue eyes, darkened with excitement...

Then those eyes changed to amber, and it was Alucard between his legs.

“Goddamnit.” Trevor scrunched up his face, willing the vision away. But no, imaginary-Alucard loomed over him, with his long golden hair trailing over his shoulders and his lips parted enough to show off his fangs and his bare chest dangerously close to Trevor's. Close enough to feel his heartbeat, probably.

“Why was he sleeping shirtless in a coffin,” Trevor grumbled, still idly rubbing at himself. Alucard was annoying enough in person, he didn't need to be annoyingly handsome in Trevor's daydreams. But he was.

Trevor tried to imagine Sypha again, her hands on his thighs as she bowed her head, but all he could think about was stupid, handsome Alucard, and the fangs barely hidden behind his lips as he ran his tongue over Trevor's clit. A spark of cold fear shivered down his spine, got tangled somewhere in the middle and came out the other side as a hot spark that made Trevor's little cock throb with need.

“Ah, fuck.” Trevor pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don't like where this is going,” he muttered, even as his desperate imagination dragged him along into thoughts of Alucard's lips covered in his slickness. God fucking damn it all. Alucard was handsome and powerful and a fucking _vampire_ , and here Trevor was, needily rubbing himself at the thought of the man. Some last scion of a clan of monster hunters he was.

The moment where they had been seconds away from killing each other still lingered in his mind, the adrenaline of the fight coursing through him, Alucard's hand in his hair, exposing Trevor's throat as he pinned him to the ground. Hot breath on Trevor's skin, the vicious feeling of victory curling in his stomach as he heard Alucard grunt in pain when the stake found its place between his ribs, the look on Alucard's face as he realized he had been outplayed. Trevor remembered the thrill of that moment. The glorious feeling of having beaten someone stronger and faster than him, and rubbing it in their face.

He wished that fear and excitement didn't live so close together inside him as he flushed with the half-remembered, half-imagined feeling of being pinned down by Alucard, those long, strong fingers twisted into the back of his hair. Breath on his neck as Alucard fingered him and marveled at the way Trevor jerked into his touch. _My, my, my, Belmont. You really need this, don't you?_

“Fuck. Yes—Shut up,” Trevor snarled to himself as he fucked himself on his fingers. Imaginary-Alucard obliged him, spreading Trevor's legs with his knees as he leaned down to lick his neck. He didn't know what drove him wilder: the thought of Alucard being a slip away from drinking his blood while he was knuckle deep inside him, or the thought of Alucard tongue-fucking his cunt, teeth just barely scraping against his little dick. Honestly, both of them just made Trevor more slick with want.

Would Alucard be generous with his attentions, Trevor wondered. Maybe not. Maybe Alucard would be needy too, palming at himself as he sucked on Trevor's clit in a way that made him shudder. And wouldn't that be a sight? Blond hair spilling over Alucard's shoulders as he stroked his cock to full-mast with one hand. Golden eyes staring hungrily up at Trevor as he trailed his tongue over his labia. Alucard's fingers stretching him open. Trevor panted, muttering little moans and curses into his hand.

He wanted to fuck Alucard.

Scrunching up his face in shame, Trevor pulled his fingers out. His skin burned, sweat pooling at the nape of his neck and under his shirt. God damn it, but he wanted it. He wanted Alucard to hold his thighs open with those elegant hands of his. He wanted Alucard to tweak his clit to keep Trevor still while he lined his cock up with his entrance.

“Fuck,” Trevor hissed in defeat. He wanted Alucard's cock inside him.

Slowly, agonizingly, Trevor pushed three fingers into his cunt. Imaginary-Alucard held him still as he clenched around his imaginary cock. It twinged a little, in a good way, like flexing a stiff muscle. He curled his fingers inward, finding the point where the pressure felt best. Not exactly a cock, but close enough probably. Trevor sighed in relief.

Imaginary-Alucard drew himself out slowly until only the bell-end was resting inside. He smirked down at Trevor and slowly slid back in, grinning as Trevor muffled a whine against his elbow. Imaginary-Alucard exhaled as he hilted himself fully inside Trevor. He leaned down to lick the sweat off his neck, voice heavy with lust as he murmured, _Look at me, Belmont._

Trevor hesitated in his imagination, his eyes closed and face turned away. _Look at me._ Imaginary-Alucard pulled Trevor's hand away from his mouth. He gave a hard thrust and Trevor grunted in surprise, eyes snapping open. Imaginary-Alucard gazed at him, somehow still beautiful and imperious despite being balls-deep inside Trevor, his lips smeared with Trevor's slickness. He cradled Trevor's head with one hand and lifted him until their noses were almost touching.

 _I want to see the look in your eyes when I make you come, Belmont,_ he murmured against Trevor's lips. And then kissed him, for good measure. Trevor groaned openly. He couldn't keep it in any longer. Imaginary-Alucard fucked him deep and hard, the wet slap of skin on skin echoing in Trevor's ears as he humped himself stupid on his fingers. Imagining the way Alucard would kiss, the way he would hold Trevor with that unnatural strength, the puffing of his breath over Trevor's skin. It was intoxicating.

Trevor was panting, his arm starting to seize up from finger-fucking himself so desperately. Shivering and biting his lip, he pulled his other hand away from his mouth and let it settle on his mound. Imaginary-Alucard gripped his hair with one hand. Trevor needed to come, soon. He curled into himself, imagining the flush of exertion on Alucard's face as rolled his hips against Trevor's. Imaginary-Alucard let his other hand trail down over Trevor's belly, down the stripe of hair from his navel until he reached his clit.

 _Come for me,_ he commanded. Trevor pinched at his clit. It sent a jolt through him, the lips of his cunt throbbing quietly with need. Imaginary-Alucard pushed Trevor's hips up until the head of his cock was hitting the spot where Trevor could feel the pressure right through to his clit. Rubbing from the outside with his fingers and prodding from the inside with his cock, Trevor could feel himself crumbling under Imaginary-Alucard's touch.

God he was so close. So, so close to coming. He was sweating, his breath loud and harsh to his ears, his arms trembling from the strain, and his cunt flushed and aching for orgasm. Just a little more.

 _I want to feel you come on my cock,_ Imaginary-Alucard murmured against his neck. His body pinning Trevor's underneath him, two fingers stroking the hard nub of Trevor's clit as Alucard rocked his hips insistently. His voice softened as he kissed Trevor on the corner of his mouth. _Come for me, Trevor._

And he did.

Trevor was coming before he even noticed it was happening. A wave of tension washed over him, his limbs seizing up and trembling as he clenched around his fingers, muscles throbbing to the runaway beat of his heart. His clit twitched under his fingertips until it made him squirm and collapse. He blinked up at the ceiling, gasping for breath. Little sparkles of black flashed before his eyes as his orgasm wound down, leaving him feeling hot and sweaty and satisfied.

Trevor sighed in relief. He rubbed over his sensitive cunt with his slick hand, chasing the little aftershocks that made him shudder. That was the good stuff. He stayed like that for a minute until the sweat on his skin got too cold for comfort. Wiping his hands on his thighs, he bundled his blanket around his shoulders where it had slipped back and returned his packer to its place in his breeches.

The afterglow had dulled down to a pleasant memory by the time he was done righting his clothes, and no longer stupefied by his own lust, the more reasonable, wary parts of Trevor’s brain came clamoring for an explanation of what exactly he had just fantasized about.

Trevor kneaded his forehead with the heel of his hand. “Fuck.”

How to justify to himself that he had just been touching himself to the thought of his companions in monster hunting? Well...

Sypha... Trevor knew he was attracted to Sypha. She was an absurdly powerful mage, incredibly competent and knowledgeable (if a little overly idealistic maybe), and quite pretty to boot. And she was... genuinely kind to him. When she wasn't being thoroughly unimpressed or teasing him, that is. She was also absolutely out of his league, and he knew that, too.

So he had a crush on someone too good for him. That was... fine. He wouldn't do anything about it, not directly. Sypha had more important things to worry about, and frankly so did he. A little bit of daydreaming was fine, right?

But _Alucard_... Trevor scrunched up his face, his expression stuck somewhere between disgust, disbelief, and exhausted resignation. Alucard.

“Stupid, handsome half-vampire bastard,” he muttered into his elbows. Nevermind the pride of his house, his own pride was knock-kneed from simply admitting to _himself_ that he was... attracted... to Alucard.

 _You daydreamed about him fucking you silly while you kissed him,_ an outraged voice moaned in the back of Trevor's head. “Shhhut up,” Trevor growled at himself. He slammed his head backwards into the stone wall behind him.

Ow. Okay.

In principle the thing about Alucard in his daydreams wasn't really that much more complicated than the thing with Sypha. Except for, of course, all the complications of the situation. Such as them being both being men in the very Christian land of Wallachia, or that Trevor was a very... unusual sort of man, or that Alucard treated him like a worthless drunk most of the time, or hell, the fact that they were the last scion of a noble house dedicated to hunting vampires and the fucking son of Dracula himself.

There was nothing for Trevor to do but groan at his lot in life and smack his head a few more times against the wall for good measure.

He stood up with a long exhale. Trevor scratched at his stubble and wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of sex on his hand. He should probably go find somewhere to wash before he returned, too. The others might have speculations about what he had disappeared to do, but that was no reason to give them evidence for it.

Fuck it. Whatever. He could keep his feelings to himself and they could all focus on the overwhelming task at hand of preparing to fight Dracula. Trevor mentally kicked his lust-addled daydreams and their implications into the corner of Things He Didn't Think About. He had work to do.


End file.
